My Brother's Keeper OUAT AU
by Lovelife123
Summary: Peter and Rumpelstiltskin's are brothers. Their father abandons them. This is the story of how one brother's relationship crumbles because of hate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_Peter knelt next to his mother dying bed with heavy tears filling his eyes. "Mama, you said you wanted to see me." Peter said while taking his mother deathly pale hand into his._

_"Yes." His mother said hoarse and weak. "Peter, I love you. I love you so much." Peter felt tears stream down his flush cheeks with sadness and anger building up in his chest._

_"Don't die mama..." A little voice says from the door way. Peter turned around to see little Rumpelstiltskin with his teddy bear dangling by the arm next to him. Peter motioned for Rumple to come sit in his lap so they can be together for their mothers dying breaths. Rumple sat on Peter's lap looking in his mothers pale blue eyes._

_"I will always be with you, Rumple." His mother said as she cradles the young boys cheek in her hand. Peter looked away unable to look at his mother dying._

_"I love you both dearly..." Their mother puffed while she falls into her forever sleep. Peter stared at his mother's sleeping face. Tears stain his cheeks as he hugs his baby brother until their father removed them from the house and out into the snow filled fields._

_Rumble sat in the snow playing with his teddy bear while Peter watched with a painful look. The snow fell into Peter's hair while he plays his pan flute. A sad melody filled with grief._

_After Peter played his sad song he moves over to his brother, and watches as the sun sets over the horizon._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three Years later...<em>**

Peter plays his pipes to an up beat song. A little boy to his right dances to his music while people gather around to watch the piper. Many people smile and nod in approval of his beautiful music. Peter smiles with amusement as he watches the boy do an irish dance wildly. Laughter rises from the crowd of people who have circled around the seventeen year old boy.

A woman and a man start to dance around with each other. A joyful spirit rise out of everyone while they dance with laughter. Even Peter starts to dance to his own music. A drummer plays along with a couple of fiddlers from the tavern play with him. The the market is filled with music as Peter plays his beautiful happy music.

Once the music stops every one up roars in cheers and claps while Peter takes a bow. People hand him money and others give him complements. "Thank you." Peter says out of breath with a wild happy smile while he collects his money. "No wonder they call you Peter Pan." Rumple says walking up to his brother with a bright smile. "How much money this time?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't counted." Peter answers picking up his hat. Peter puts his arm around his eight year old brother while they walk into the tavern to find their father gambling their money away. Peter feels heat rise in his cheeks from anger. Peter hands Rumple his hat full of money.

Peter storms over to his father unable to contain his anger. Peter yanks the cards out of his father hands. "What the hell are you doing?" Peter yells burning with anger. His father stares at his son drunkly. The tavern becomes silent as they watch the normal play.

"Give me back me cards." Malcolm says furiously while reaching sluggishly for his cards. Peter moves the cards out of his reach.

"Come on, boy, give the cards back to daddy." A tall brute of a man says deep. Peter raises his eyebrow at the man with a smirk.

"So you can cheat us out of all our money?" Peter asks hotly moving forwards to the man with swift feet. His eyes hold a dark green of trickery in them.

"No of course not." The man laughs hardly at Peter. Peter roles his eyes at the man.

"Oh so to make a fool out my father." Peter says suspiciously moving casually over to the man.

"How about this, boy, you play the game, and try to win back all the money." The man says pointing towards the seat in front of him.

"No, you'll cheat." Peter says matter-of-factly. The men up roar at Peter's honesty with the man.

"Do it Peter, we need that money." Rumple says walking towards Peter.

"No." Peter says ruff as he helps his father out of the chair. His father pushes his son away.

"Let go of me, Peter!" His father slurs as he falls onto the ground. Peter and Rumple's father became a gambler and a drunk after their mother had died.

"Now, listen here," Malcolm says cloudy to the man while pointing at him and leaning on his right hand to stable himself. "What ever your name is, you will give me back my money." The tavern up roars in mocking laughter at the entertaining drunk. The man stands up cracking his knuckles in a threatening way. Peter and Rumple exchange glances of concern at each other.

"Oh, you want to fight? Ye?" Malcolm asks stupidly with a thick irish accent slurring on every word he spoke. Every one gasps when the man punches Malcolm square in the jaw making him fall onto the ground. Peter stares at his father with a disgust look.

"Papa!" Rumple exclaims dropping the hat full of gold coins. The man picks up the money with an amuse laugh.

"You should just give up on the old man, Peter. He won't be loyal to you. After all he is a drunk." The man says in Peter's ear. "He's a coward." Peter feels his anger grow.

"Let's play a game, shall we, Alroy." Peter says with a swindlers smile. The man who punched Malcolm looks at Peter suspiciously.

"What kind of game?" He asks interested. Peter smirks at the Alroy's interest. One thing Peter learned from his father was how to be the master of all games.

"Find the lady." Peter says while pulling out a deck of cards. Peter shuffles the cards with green eyes flickering with mischief.

"If you don't pick the right card. You have to give me back all the money."

"Deal." Alroy says cracking his neck. Peter shuffles the cards around.

"Where is it?" Peter asks staring at the man with a bemused smile. Alroy points to the middle. Peter lifts the card.

"Not that one." Peter raises his eyebrow.

"Now what was the deal again?" Peter asks smug. The man stares shock at the card.

"That's impossible. What kind of magic are you pulling, Peter Pan?" Alroy asks grabbing Peter by the collar pushing him against the wall.

"Check the far right one." Peter answers with laughter. Rumple watches as the man lifts the right card. Alroy's nostrils flare with anger. Alroy storms out of the tavern with Peter's hat.

"Peter! He's taking the money!" Rumple hollers to Peter. Peter runs after Alroy.

"Give me back the money." Peter demands with fury in his voice. Rumple stands next to Peter picking up a rock. Rumple hands Peter the rock and his sling shot. Peter smiles as he takes them both. Peter shoots the rock at the middle of Alroy's back. Alroy snaps around glaring at the two boys.

"We should run, Peter." Rumple says trembling with fear wishing they never did that. Peter shakes his head no. His eyes shine with excitement.

"This is were the fun part of the game comes in." Peter says with a devious smile. Alroy charges for Peter. Peter moves to the side making Alroy charge right into men carrying rotting fish. Rumple and Peter both laugh at the smelly Alroy.

"You really got yourself in a smelly situation." Peter says with a laugh. Alroy slips trying to get up. Peter walks up to Alroy casually. "I wouldn't steal from me again, cheater." Peter threats as he picks up his hat filled with money.

Peter and Rumple walk back home with the lanterns illuminating the streets. "Wow, Peter, you always know what to do when we get in a bad situation." Rumple says starry eyed at his big brother. Peter smiles wrapping his arm around Rumple's small shoulders.

"It's part of a game. You have to learn to be the master. Always be one step ahead of the other person." Peter explains proudly with a fall wind circling them.

Peter opens the creaking wooden door to their small cabin off in the country side of the city. "What's for dinner?" Rumple asks taking off his cloak and hanging it on the cloak stand. Peter walks over to the kitchen looking to the pot that is full of carrots and beef.

"Stew." Peter answers pulling out wooden bowls and spoons. Rumple walks over to receive his bowl of food. Peter looks at his brother's dirty hands.

"Go wash up." Peter orders almost fatherly. Rumple walks outside to the well and watches his hands off.

Peter sets his brother's bowl of stew on the table before he takes off his cloak. Rumple skips into the house with a big smile.

"It's on the table." Peter says pointing over to the bowl. Rumple sits down hungrily.

"How do we afford this?" Rumple asks to Peter. Peter looks at his brother confused.

"We ain't poor, Rumple." Peter answers sitting down across from his brother.

"But why does it seem that way when father's at the tavern?" Rumple asks innocently. Peter takes in a deep breath trying to suppress his disappointments and frustrations.

"Because of what he does." Peter answers while he takes a bit of his food. The boys eat in silence.

After dinner Rumple went to bed and Peter waits for his father to return from the city.

Malcolm staggers into the door with Peter like always waiting up for him. Peter stares at his father with disappointed eyes while his father flops on to the wooden rocking chair in the living room.

"Why do you always wait up for me?" Malcolm asks his oldest son. Peter looks at his father with the truth baring deep in his eyes.

"I'm not waiting up. I'm making sure you don't abandon us." Malcolm looks at his son with sobering sympathetic eyes.

"I might be a drunk, Peter, but I wouldn't abandon you and your brother." Malcolm says half heartily. Peter looks at his father with distrust.

"It's hard to believe that." Peter says standing up to go to bed.

"Peter, I'm sorry." Malcolm says before Peter slips into the hall way. Peter turns around with his arms folded across his chest.

"For what?" Peter asks sick of hearing his father's fake apologies.

"About tonight." Malcolm answers trying to be genuine. Peter nods his head not forgiving him.

* * *

><p>Peter wakes up to the sun kissing his cheeks. Peter looks to his right to see Rumple once again has sneaked into his bed at the middle of the night. "Must be another nightmare." Peter whispers to himself.<p>

Peter cautiously gets out of bed trying not to wake up his brother. Peter changes into his cloths. He pulls on his worn leather boots before he walks out the door to the fields to feed the cows.

Peter whistles to the cows as he pours feed out in the field. The cows walk slowly over to Peter. Once Peter is done with chores he walks to the village to meet up with his friends.

"You don't have your shadow following you today." A boy name Mark says seeing Rumple wasn't with Peter.

"I let him sleep in today." Peter says sitting down by one of his best friends, Jack.

"I heard about your father." Jack says playing with some hay. Peter raises his eyebrow confused.

"What about my father?" Peter asks knowing they could be talking about anything.  
>"The fight. I heard some one got killed in it." Felix answers walking over to the mixed age group of boys.<p>

"It wasn't my father. He came home last night." Peter says leaning on the back of a barn. A sixteen year old girl walks past the boys carrying a basket full of flowers.

"Watch the magic, boys, this how you get a girl to fall for you." Max says with a smile before he walks up next to the girl.

"May I help you carry that basket. It looks awfully heavy." Max says flirty pointing at the basket. The pretty girl looks at Max with a smile.

"I can handle it. It's just flowers." The girl answers before she starts walking again. Peter and his group of friends start to chuckle at Max.

"But Miss flowers can be heavy." Max says trying to not look foolish. The girl smiles knowing he is trying to make her fall for his charm.

"I'm sorry, but I can handle it." The girl says moving on. Max watches as the girl walks away with hurt from the rejection. Peter whistles a cat whistle making it seem like it was Max.

The girl twirls around furiously. "How rude of you." She says to Max while slapping him across the face.

"It wasn't me!" Max exclaims holding his cheek redding with embarrassment.

"Then who was it?" The girl demands starring him down. Max looks over his shoulder seeing Peter smirking while he talks to Jack and Felix pretending it wasn't him. Max doesn't answer. The girl slaps him again before she storms away.

Max walks back walking the walk of shame. "What happen, Maxy?" Peter asks with a smirk. Max glares at Peter as he slouches while he sits on a bale of hay.

"Oh, look it's Peter's shadow." Felix says pointing down the road to Rumple. Peter looks up to see Rumple looking for Peter. Peter stands to walk over to Rumple.

"Peter!" Rumple hollers waving at Peter.

"Yes?" Peter asks when he reaches Rumple.

"Can I hang out with you and your friends?" Rumple asks trying to run with the big dogs. Peter smiles at his brother.

"Of course." Peter says before getting Rumple in a head lock. Rumple lets out a joyful laugh as he tries to pry Peter away. Peter pulls Rumple along with him still in a head lock. Peter laughs with Rumple as they walk.

"Look who finally came to the party." Jack says with a smile towards Rumple. Peter lets go of Rumple. Rumple sits down next to Jack with a big smile.

"I had to do my chores before I could come." Rumple says sitting just like Peter. Peter loves being the role model in Rumple's life. Peter and Rumple have a strong big brother and little brother relationship.

Night came; Peter and his buddies walk down the streets by the docks watching as the ships come in to port. "I wanna sail one day like them out there. It's adventurous don't you think?" Max asks to all the boys while he leans back on a pole. Peter shakes his head in agreement.

"It's a great idea. You'll be able to see what you want. Not have to care about parents, or anyone controlling you. You're your own master." Peter agrees starring off into the sky looking at a very bright star to the right. Rumple looks at his brother with wonder.

"Can I come too?" Rumple asks with his child voice breaking the silence. Peter smiles with love in his eye.

"Of course. You can be my right hand man. Just me and you and open seas that would be the life." Peter answers with a big smile. Rumple's eyes stare with excitement. Peter looks around noticing how late is getting he stands up wrapping his arm around his brothers shoulder.

"We have to go before it gets too late." Peter tells his friends before him and Rumple walk back home.

* * *

><p>Peter opens the door to find packed bags by the door. Peter stares at the bags suspiciously. Malcolm walks into the room with Peter and Rumple not expecting them to be home.<p>

"Papa!" Rumple exclaims running to give his father a hug. Peter cringes when Rumple says his fathers name like that. Peter disdains his father, and seeing Rumple expresses love towards his father made him sick.

"Hello, my boy!" Malcolm exclaims picking his son up in his arms. Peter watches with a frown brow with his arms folded across his chest. Malcolm looks away from his oldest son's disgust look.

"Why are there bags on the ground?" Rumple asks his father when he is put back on the ground. Malcolm answers with a smile.

"I'm going on a business trip. I'll be back in a month like always." Malcolm answers trying to mask the truth. Peter feels his throat clinch with annoyance. Malcolm senses Peter's distrust towards him.

"I promise I will be back in a month." Malcolm turns towards Peter trying to assure him. Peter narrow his eyes on his father with a dubious brow. "Don't look at me like that, Peter." Malcolm orders wishing deep down his son didn't dislike him so much.

"Say goodbye to, father, Rumple." Peter orders watching his father with a close eye. Malcolm and Rumple embrace.

"It will only be a month, Rumple, then I will return home." Malcolm whispers into Rumple ear not wanting Peter to hear his false promise. Rumple shakes his head in okay with tears dripping down his cheeks.

Malcolm picks up his bags walking out of the door with Peter close behind. Peter and Malcolm walk over to the buggy filled with merchandise. Malcolm is a merchant , and once a month he would leave to sell his treasures in the cities closer north.

Peter stares at his father with an uncertainty in his chest of what his father is really doing. "You already left this month two weeks ago to sell." Malcolm looks away from his son.

"I know." Malcolm says keeping his eyes away from looking at Peter. Malcolm climbs onto the buggy to drive away. Peter looks in his father eyes forcing Malcolm to look at him.

"If you don't come home in a month. I will come and find you." Peter threats with a scowl as his eyes harden on his father. Malcolm shakes his head in understanding before he drives away.

Peter watches while his father's buggy fades away in the darkness. Peter stares aimlessly at the dark with distrusts gripping his heart making it hard for him to breathe. He knows something bad is going to happen.

_**Author notes:**__** I hope y'all have enjoyed it so far!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Notes:**** Hey y'all here is chapter two! I hope y'all enjoy it! Please review and tell me what y'all think!**_

**_(I do NOT own any of OUAT characters. All of the OUAT time characters belong to OUAT.)_**

**Chapter Two**

Peter leans his head back on a the tree trunk while he waits for a deer to come close to the tree he is in. Peter plays with the necklace his mother gave to him before she died. Peter breaths in heavy still unable to shake the horrible feeling he's fathers gone for good. Even though he has that unshakable feeling he couldn't help, but hope he's father will be coming home. Peter looks up from his necklace to watch the sun ray's dance around him. He's mind drifts off to a place he once dreamed about after his mother passed.

That place was beautiful, it was filled with dreams. Every time Peter thinks on that place he feels a sudden warmth rise in his belly. Peter sighs patiently waiting for a deer. Hearing leafs crunch Peter slowly pulls out a arrow trying to not to startle his prey. Peter looks over the branch to see a large doe.

Peter sets his arrow in the bow. Peter takes a deep breath while releases the arrow. The arrow spins right into the does heart making it hit the ground with a loud thud. Peter jumps off of the branch landing perfectly on his feet. Peter puts his bow over his chest while he walks over to the doe. Peter hulls the dead doe onto his shoulders has he walks back home.

* * *

><p>Peter is greeted by Rumble who helps him carry the deer the rest of the way home. "Felix and Jack were over not to long ago. I told them you were out hunting." Rumple tells Peter when they reach to the barn. Peter and Rumple drop the deer on the ground.<p>

Peter pulls out his knife to skin the deer. Rumple watches covering his nose with a handkerchief. Peter hears hoofs rumble against the ground in a gallop. Peter stands up to see a man dress in fancy attire looking around for someone. Peter walks over to the man with a inquisitive look in his eye.

"May I help you?" Peter asks coming up to the man.

"Yes, I'm here for taxes." The man tells Peter. "Where is your father?" The man asks the seventeen year old boy.

"He's on a business trip." Peter explains to the man with a fresh pain shooting in his chest.

"You are here alone?" The man asks with a raised eyebrow. Peter nods his head yes slowly.

"And also my brother." Peter adds still looking at the man with a question in his eyes. The man scans his eyes around the property. "Does your father own this land, or is he renting it?" The man asks Peter with a strange look.

"My father owns this land. Why do you asks?" Peter says folding his arms across his chest. The man looks down at Peter with a disgust look on his face.

"Do you have money to pay the taxes?" The royal official asks Peter ignoring his question. Peter turns to walk away to his house to check if he does.

"I'll be back in a sec." Peter tells the man over his shoulder before he walks into the house.

* * *

><p>Peter walks to his fathers room which is ghostly. Peter scans his green eyes around the room noticing how bare it is. The bed doesn't have any sheets, the dressers were completely empty. Peter feels a knot in his throat when he notices he's father's wedding band on the dresser.<p>

Peter picks it up with numb fingers as he examines the dust that has collected on it in the past few days. Peter feels a sudden realization. It hits him hard in the front of his mind. Peter slams the ring onto the dresser before he frantically looks for the hidden money.

Peter tears the room apart trying to find the money. Peter runs his fingers through his hair with a his frantic heart beating rapidly in his chest. "No. No. No. No." Peter mutters to himself over and over again knowing his father took the money.

Peter runs into his room trying to find his money, but only to find a couple of coins. He's father took all the money they had with him when he left for his business trip. Peter breathes heavy not knowing what to do. Peter finds his composer while he walks back outside to the royal official.

* * *

><p>The royal official looks at Peter annoyed when Peter arrives by his side again. "Do you have the money?" The man asks looking narrowly at Peter.<p>

Peter pulls out the two coins he had left. He hands them to the man. The man looks at Peter more annoyed than before. "What is this?" The man asks with further disgust.

"That's all I could find." Peter answers truthfully looking in the man's grey eyes. The man rolls his eyes at the boy.

"You do know what will happen if you do not pay the tax?" The man asks avoiding Peter's eyes.

"No." Peter answers slow.

"If you do not have money the next time I come to pick up taxes. We will take every thing you own." The man says vile. Peter stares at the man in shock. Peter breaths heavy with anger boiling in his blood.

"How is that fair?" Peter asks angered while he stares at the man with hard eyes.

"This is not the first time ,boy, that your father did not pay taxes." The man explains. Peter shift his eyes to the ground thinking back. He didn't take the money with him on his business trip. Peter thinks stressed.

"How many times have you given him grace?" Peter asks now drawing himself out of his thoughts.

"Two times, I have given your father grace two times. Now this is the last time I will give you another chance. If you have no money then I purpose you go and get a job, or loose your farm. I would hurry up if I were you, boy, winter is coming quickly." The man explains to Peter with sympathy when he sees Peter's unaware of everything. Peter nods his head in understanding before the man rides off.

Rumple walks up to Peter with confused eyes. "Who was that?" Rumple asks innocently. Peter looks over at his brother with a distressed look.

"No one you should be worried about." Peter answers with a fake smile trying to bring rest to his brother's little worried eyes. Rumple's eyes soften which brings some peace to Peter's troubled heart.

"C'om on, Rumple, let's go skin that deer." Peter says trying to bring cheer into his voice. Rumple follows Peter closely.

* * *

><p>Peter lays in his bed with his troubling thoughts swarming his mind. Peter tries to shut his eyes, but his stress creeps back further into it. "How in the world am I going to find a job?" Peter asks to no one as he stares into the black. Peter shift to his side with his fingers tracing the gold chain of his necklace. "If only you were still here mother." Peter whispers to heaven as he lets a single tear escape his tired eye.<p>

Peter always would cry at least one tear at night when he missed his mother. He loved her deeply, but when she died he never could seem to find anything to replace the hole in his heart.

"Think lovely thoughts." Peter whispers to himself before he's eyes flutter close.

* * *

><p><em>Peter's eyes flutter open looking up at trees. Peter stands up with confusion. Peter stares at the beauty that surrounds him. A smile flickers on Peter lips when he lifts off the ground. Peter feels the magical wind circle around him giving him joy in his heart. He could do anything he wanted in this land.Peter lands on a bank of a peaceful river.<em>

_Peter smiles at his reflection. He could see the beauty of this land through the reflection of the river. Peter watches as the sunlight dances on the water. Peter jumps back when he sees his father reflection appear before him._

_Peter looks away breathing heavy. His eyes fill with tears as old pain creeps into his heart. Peter stares at the water seeing his and the lands reflection change in the water. It was becoming darker. Peter clinches his eyes shut not wanting to see anymore of the darkness in the water._

* * *

><p>Peter wakes up with a gasp as he tries to comprehend what he just dreamed. Peter stuffs his hurts back deep down in his chest while he stands up. Rumple walks into Peters room.<p>

"Peter, can I go play with my friends today?" Rumple asks walking towards Peter. Peter looks over at Rumple while he slips on his brown shirt.

"Sure." Peter answers with a smile. Peter walks pass Rumple messing up Rumple's hair.

* * *

><p>Peter walks up to the docks watching as a crew prepares to leave. Peter walks up to a man who helping boats dock, and unload. "Excuse me, sir." Peter says politely to the man.<p>

The tall man turns towards Peter. "Yes?" The man asks Peter.

"Do you know where I can get a job?" Peter asks the man.

"I'm not really sure if there are any jobs open at the docks,but at the taverns, or shops there might be." The man tells Peter before he goes back to his work.

"Thank you." Peter says to the man before he walks closer to town.

Peter walks pass the tavern knowing he'll never work there. Peter walks to a blacksmith shop on the corner pass the tavern. "Hello, lad!" The blacksmith exclaims cheerfully out to Peter. "What can I help you with today?"

"Do you have any job openings?" Peter asks the blacksmith while he scans the shop. The blacksmith looks at Peter with sorry eyes.

"I'm sorry, lad, but I'm afraid not. You might be able to find work with the tailor down the street." The man says apologetic.

Peter walks out of the shop feeling anxious. Peter looks around the streets watching as the children play out in the streets.

Peter walks into the tailor shop to find a man talking to his daughter with a very stern voice. "No." The man says angry. Peter turns to walk back out, but the man stops him.

"I'll be with you in second." The man tells Peter. Peter nods his head while he stands by the door with his hands clasp in front of him.

"Papa, please." The young daughter who seems to be around her mid-teens cries. Peter shifts his weight uncomfortable with the unknown argument. The daughter storms out of the shop brushing past Peter.

"What is it you want boy?" The tailor asks looking over at Peter.  
>Peter clears his throat before he speaks. "I'm looking for a job."<p>

"You look like some one I know." The mans says observing Peter closely. Peter looks down to the ground not sure of who the man is talking about. "I know who you look like. Are you related to Malcolm?" The tailor asks Peter suspiciously. Peter looks at the man wide-eyed with a beating heart.

"He's my father." Peter answers the man.

"We do not have any jobs open." The man says looking back down to his papers on his desks. Peter blinks at the sudden rejection when he mention his father.

"Sir, I'm not trying to be rude, but do you have a problem with my father?" Peter asks starring shock at the man. The man looks up at Peter with a hard expression.

"Do you not know who your father is?" The man asks Peter. Peter cast his eyes downward knowing his father was a drunk, a gambler, but what else could he have done that deserve public hate?

"What did he do to you?" Peter asks now casting his eyes upward to look up at him. The man's eyes turn to mixed emotions of anger, hurt, and hate.

"My wife." The man spits slamming his pen on the table. Peter feels his body go numb.

"Your wife?" Peter asks shock and dumbfounded. The man walks from behind the counter towards Peter.

"Yes, my wife. He slept with my wife while he was drunk off his ass." The man explains clinching his hands into a fist. Peter shallows hard not knowing his father had an affair. Peter adverts his eyes away from the man unable to look at him.

"Where's your wife now?" Peter asks still not looking at the man. "She left me for your father, and were ever the hell he is then there she will be too." The man explains trying to suppress his anger. Peter shakes with sudden fear of reality.

"Did she say were she was going?" Peter asks trying to suppress his emotions.

"No." The man answers short. The man turns away from Peter not wanting to talk anymore.

Peter scans his eyes on the ground realizing he's father is gone, and never coming back.

Peter walks out side with anger beating in his heart. Peter walks over to the tavern with a quick pulse. Peter opens the door to the tavern searching for someone who knew his father.

"Peter Pan!" A woman cries with joy. Peter turns his head towards the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Peter asks starring at the woman confused not knowing who she is. The woman walks up to him with a pretty broad smile.

"Do you have a tune to play for us?" The woman asks with flirtation in her voice. Peter smiles at the woman knowing how much people loved to hear him play.

"Not today." Peter answers her with a soft smile. The woman pouts with disappointment.

"Too bad. I would of loved to hear one of your sweet tunes." She says before turning around to help some men sitting at a table waiting to be waited on.

"Miss, do you know my father?" Peter asks the woman. The woman turns back around to face Peter after she takes the men's order.

"Who's your father?" The woman asks trying to think of who he could be talking about.

"Malcolm." Peter answers short. The woman lips curl with knowing smile.

"Ah, Malcolm, I know your father very well." The woman says with a strange glint in her eyes. The way she said that made Peter feel awkward.

"Do you know where he went?" Peter asks. The woman scrunches up her nose in thought.

"The last I heard of your father is that he is going up north." She answers Peter with a kind smile. Peter looks down to the ground knowing that's not enough information to know where he's father is.

"Thank you." Peter says with a quick smile before he turns to walk away.

"You're welcome, darling." Peter turns to walk up to the bar tender. Peter sits down on a wooden stool looking at the bar tender.

"May I help you, Peter?" The man asks while walking up to the bar. Peter shakes his head yes.

"I have a question." Peter says leaning his elbows on the counter top.

"I may have a answer." The man says leaning against the edge of the counter.  
>Peter takes a deep breath before speaks. "Do you know where my father went?" The bar tender looks down at the polished wood unable to answer Peter.<p>

"He went up north, Peter." The man answers Peter still not looking at him.

"What else did he tell you?" Peter asks already knowing his father went up north.

"That's all he told me, and nothing else. I will tell you this though. He looked like he was hiding something." The bar tender tells Peter with a soft tone in his voice. Peter lets out a heavy sigh. "Why do you ask, lad?"

Peter looks up at the bar tender with sad eyes, "I asks because I fear my father is gone...for good." The bar tender looks at Peter with sympathy.

"If you fear that then go, and search for him." The bar tender says kindly to Peter. Peter shakes his head in no.

"I can't. I told him if he is not back in a month then I will come for him. But it hasn't been a month yet." Peter explains thinking on Rumple now.

"Then wait it out, and if your father isn't back in a month go and find him." The bar tender tells Peter.

"Thank you for the advice." Peter tell the bar tender with a smile.

* * *

><p>Peter walks down the dirt road of the village with thoughts swimming in his mind. "Hey, Peter!" Rumple hollers out to Peter as he jogs over to him. Peter looks over with a big smile. Rumple gives Peter a big hug with child smile. "You want to come play with us?" Rumple asks Peter pointing over to his friends. Peter nods his head yes knowing this will distract him from his stress.<p>

"That's not fair, Rumple!" A boy with yellow hair whines when Peter joins his group. Peter smiles at the boys.

"How isn't it fair?" Rumple asks with a smirk.

"Because he's bigger then us! And of course he'll be on your team because he's your brother!" The boy with yellow hair exclaims.

"I have an idea to make this a fair game let's bring some other people into it." Peter says with a smirk. The little boys stare at him big eyed. "Hey, Felix, Max; Jack come over here!" Peter hollers towards the tree boys. The three teenage boys walk over.

"Yeah?" Max asks looking at all the young boys.

"They want us to play a game with them." Peter explains to the trio. Jack smiles broadly at the kids.

"Alright, let's play a game." Jack says agreeing with Peter.

Peter with mischief in his eyes announces "Let's play!". All the boys run around chasing the ball around trying to get in the goal.

The game lasted for about an hour until it becomes dark. All the boys say goodbye to each other before they head back home. Peter stays behind to think.

Felix walks up to Peter able to see his distress. "What's wrong?" Felix asks walking up to his best friend. Peter looks over at Felix with a sigh.

"I fear something terrible has happen." Peter whispers so Rumple won't hear. Felix looks at Peter confused.

"What do you mean?" Felix asks confused.

"My father he left three days ago. He took everything with him. The only thing he left was his wedding ring. And yesterday a tax collector came , and told me this the last time he'll give us grace on our unpaid taxes. The next we don't pay everything will be taken from us." Peter explains feeling heavy in his chest. Felix looks at his friend shock.

"What are you going to do?" Felix asks concern for both Peter and Rumple.

"I went to go look for a job, but no one will hire because of my father's name is my name. My father's reputation is unholy," Peter pauses with tears lining his eyes. Peter takes in a deep breath not wanting Felix to see him cry. "He had an affair with the tailor's wife. She apparently left with my father up north. I have asked many people who knew my father if they knew where he went; I get the same response every time. He went up north, and that's all they know."

"Did he abandon you and Rumple?" Felix asks knowing how long Peter's been fearing this day.

"The signs show he did, but I have to hope that he didn't for Rumple. I'm waiting until the end of this month, and if he is not back I'm going to find him." Peter answers with anger in his eyes. Felix cast his eyes downward. Peter looks over at Rumple's direction. Peter watches as Rumple plays with a kitten with a piece of fabric.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Felix says sympathetic towards Peter. Felix knows what it feels like to be abandon. Felix and Jack are brothers and their parents both abandon them after they were unable to take of them anymore. Felix and Jack live with an elderly lady.

"Don't be." Peter says standing up to walk over to Rumple. Peter smiles at the kitten.

"Can we take her home?" Rumple asks Peter while he still plays with the reddish kitty.

"Sure." Peter says with a smile. It never failed even on Peter's worst days Rumple always brought a smile to his face.

Rumple picks up the kitty with excitement. The kitty purrs at Rumples soft touch.

"What is her name?" Peter asks looking at the pretty kitten. Rumple looks at the kitten awhile.

"Dinah." Rumple answers with a smile. Peter puts his arm around his brother while they walk back home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author notes: **__**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy and I needed a break from writing, but I finally got chapter three up! Here you go! :) **_

**Chapter Three **

Rumple puts down a bowl of milk for the kitten while Peter sits at the table watching. Rumple looks over at Peter with sadden eyes. "I miss papa." Rumple says somber. Peter moves off of the chair with sympathy towards his brother.

"I know you do." Peter says understanding while he wraps his arm around his brother. Peter stares into the flames of the crackling fire in the fire place.

"Why don't you seem to miss him?" Rumple asks looking up at his brother with question in his brown eyes. Peter cast his eyes downward unable to tell his brother of his resentment towards his father.

"I do miss him." Peter lies with forced sad eyes. Peter is really good at acting. Rumple looks back down at the reddish kitten with a smile.

"She's adorable isn't she?" Rumple asks while the kitten plays with his fingers. A smile flickers on Peter lips.

"Yes, she is." Peter agrees while petting the kittens head. Peter looks at the clock seeing the time he knows it's time for them to go to bed. "It's time to go to bed Rumple." Peter says to his brother while he stands up. Rumple looks down at the kitten reluctantly.

"Can't I play with Dinah just little bit longer?" Rumple asks with puppy dog eyes. Peter chuckles at his brother.

"No, but she can sleep with you." Peter answers with a kind tone in his voice. Rumple nods his head in understanding while he picks Dinah up in his arms.

Rumple climbs into his bed with the sweet kitten curling up next to him. Peter pulls the covers over Rumple with a big grin. "Now sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Peter whispers to his brother before he kisses him on the forehead. Peter stands up to turn out the candle.

"Peter." Rumple whispers before Peter turns out the candle.

"Yes?" Peter asks turning towards his brother.

"Tell me a bed time story." Rumple pleads looking up at his brother.

"Alright." Peter agrees sitting down the side of Rumple's bed. "There once was a princess who lived in a tower." Peter tells the story until Rumple's eyes shut. Peter leaves with smile on his face knowing that his brother is safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One month later...<em>**

Peter stands by the docks looking out to the sea. "Any luck, lad?" A sailor asks knowing that Peter has been searching for a job for about a month now.

"None." Peter answers with hopelessness caked in his voice. Peter turns away from the docks somberly. He has to find a job soon to pay the taxes because in less than a month the tax collector will be coming back.

Rumple skips up to Peter with a smile. Peter looks at his brother with a forced smile.

"Why hasn't papa come home yet?" Rumple asks innocently looking up at his brother. Peter shallows bitterly. It has been a month, and their father still hasn't return home.

"I don't know, Rumple." Peter answers short trying to fight his anger. Rumple sees Peter's anger in his eyes.

"Why are you angry? Have I done anything to upset you?" Rumple asks sleepily. Peter looks down at Rumple with soften eyes.

"You've done nothing Rumple." Peter says reassuringly while he pats Rumple's head. Rumple smiles relieved.

Peter and Rumple walk down the street in silence with Peter thoughts swarming his mind. "Rumple, tonight I need you to stay with the neighbors." Peter says with a distance in his voice.

"Why?" Rumple asks looking up at Peter. Peter looks over at his brother with a pensive look.

"I have some business to attend to. I'll be gone for about a day or two." Peter answers with bitterness gripping at his heart. Rumple nods his head in understanding. They walk the rest of the way home in silence.

Peter watches as Rumple packs his bag. After Rumple finishes packing they walk over next door. Peter knocks on the door steadily. An elderly woman opens the door with a kind smile. Every time their father went on a business trip he would send them over next door.

"Hello, Peter and Rumple." The elderly woman greets with a kindness in her voice.

"Hello. I need you watch Rumple for a couple of days." Peter says with pain in his eyes. The elderly woman sees Peter's pain.

"Of course, he's always welcome," The elderly woman says with smile, "Rumple, go inside and put your stuff away."

"See you went I get back. I promise I'm coming back." Peter says to Rumple with a smile. Rumple nods his head before he walks into the house. "Rumple," Rumple turns to face Peter, "I'll always come back." Rumple doesn't say anything before he turns and walks away.

The elderly woman steps outside to talk to Peter while she shuts the door. "Why are you going away, Peter?" She asks able to sense it has to do with his father.

"My father he left a month ago. It was like he alway does, but this time it didn't seem like he was coming home." Peter confesses somberly.

"How is that?" The woman asks looking at Peter in the eyes.

"He took everything with him. I'm going to look for him. I think I know where he is, and I'm pretty sure I can find him. But the problem is if he really did abandon us then I might kill him." Peter answers softly with hot tears lining the rim of his eyes. The woman backs up a little in shock of Peter's words.

"He's your father." The woman says sternly. Peter looks at her with budding hate in his eyes.

"If he was my father then why would he leave us? He can be by blood, but I won't give him the tilted." Peter says croaky trying to suppress the tears.

"Don't let hate and anger rule you, Peter. Those are the very things that destroy a man, and turn into a monster." The woman warns. A tear slides down Peter's cheek as night creeps upon him. Peter shakes in his head in agreement.

"I must go before it gets to late. I don't want to be caught in a full moon." Peter mounts on to his horse. He takes the reins in his hands.

"Be careful out there...danger lurks in the night." The woman warns before she walks inside.

Peter gallops in the forest with his thoughts racing through his mind. _What if he really did abandon us? How will I ever tell Rumple? What would I say? What if he ran off with that man's wife what would I do? Will I just walk away? I can't walk away. I want answers and explanations of why he just decided one day to get up and leave. Did he love us?_  
>Peter closes his eyes for a second trying make all of his thoughts disappear. Peter opens his eyes when he hears howling in the back ground. Peter spurs his horse to run faster. The woman was right nothing good ever comes at night. Peter turns to the right when he sees lights.<p>

Peter slows his horse to a trot when he comes upon the cities entrance. Peter looks around seeing all the shops closed expect the tavern. Peter slows his horse down to a walk as he draws closer to the loud tavern. Peter mounts off his horse slowly when he comes to a stop. He cringes at the sight of the tavern. He ties his horse to a pole.

Peter walks into the tavern hoping he won't find his father. Peter's eyes scan the small place to find a man with a blonde headed woman on his lap. Peter shallows hard with his heart beating faster. Peter mouths the words "Papa...". Peter shuts his eyes shut tight hoping he's imaging this whole scene. But when he opens his eyes to find his father drunk and gamboling his money he feels anger boil in his blood. Peter's eyes darken with pain while he stares wordless at his father.


End file.
